1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors for detachable fastening to a rail. At least one housing having at least one movable latching means for detachable fastening of the housing to the rail, the latching means cooperates with a lever arm in such a way that the latching means can be moved from a first locking position to a second unlocking position by a lever movement of the lever arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector apparatus for detachable fastening to a rail is disclosed in DE 43 39 785-A1. Two different flexible plastic latching feet are arranged on a floor of a plastic housing. The two latching feet are unlatched in opposite directions by means of a lever tool so that the housing can be removed vertically upwards from the rail. The first latching foot is moved to unlatch in one direction by the lever tool by means of a pushing element. The second latching foot is connected by means of a movable floor element to an insertion pocket that receives the tip of the lever tool, and is moved to unlatch in the opposite direction. The head of the pushing element forms the abutment for the lever movement. The abutment is situated in the region of the housing floor, and the actuating path which the actuating region on the other end of the lever tool must cover for unlatching purposes is correspondingly large.